After this
by otakufrikygirl
Summary: Han pasado doce años desde que Luffy se convirtió en el rey de los piratas. Los demás mugiwaras ya han visto cumplido su sueño, y decidieron separarse. ¿Qué pasaría si se volvieran a juntar? LuNa, ZoRo y un poco de UsoKa. [Otakufrikygirl/inu-chan]
1. Mensajes

**CAPÍTULO 1: MENSAJES**

El timbre sonó en la casa de Luffy. Él abrió personalmente.

- ¡Hombre, Johnny! - dijo éste.

- ¿Qué tal, Luffy-san? Aquí tiene el periódico.

- Gracias, canijo. Toma tu propina.

Tras conventirse en el rey de los piratas, los mugiwara habían decidido, contra todo pronóstico, separarse, puesto que querían comenzar otra vida más tranquila y lejos de batallas innecesarias. Aun así, habían cambiado el mundo: la Armada Revolucionaria era la nueva Marina, a los Tenryuubitos le habían roto su burbuja, el tráfico de esclavos había sido exterminado y los delincuentes ya no atacaban las islas porque todas las islas estaban bajo protección de los mugiwara, Rayleigh, Jimbei, Law u otros amigos de Luffy y compañía.

Por esa razón Luffy ya vivía en su propia casa en su pueblo natal, y Johnny, el repartidor de periódicos de Villa Fusha, acostumbraba a ir a casa del rey de los piratas a darle el periódico antes que a nadie.

- Me voy, ¡hasta mañana! - se despidió Johnny.

- ¿No quieres un té o algo? - preguntó Luffy.

- No, gracias, tengo que repartir. ¡Nos vemos!

Luffy entró en su casita, una casa humilde y bonita. Se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a leer. Pero, con solo ver la portada, frunció el ceño y, tras leer completamente el artículo, se cabreó.

Buscó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir. No paró hasta terminar 8 cartas. Las envolvió en un sobre cada una y fue a correos. El pájaro que debía llevar el correo se mostró molesto pero, como buen trabajador, decidió llevar a cabo el encargo del rey de los piratas. Aunque, cuando vio que no había sitio donde llevarlo y solo ponía el nombre del destinatario, se enfadó un poco.

North Blue – Una isla del cielo cualquiera

- ¡ANIKIII! - se escuchó la voz de uno de los componentes de la Franky Family.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Franky había cambiado en estos 12 años, aunque en cierto modo era el mismo: un cyborg pervertido que podía controlar su pelo. Aun así, había sustituido su cuerpo por uno más pequeño y moldeable, de un metro noventa, eso sí, pero no tan aparatoso como el de antes. Se había mudado al North Blue con su Franky Family, y le iba muy bien.

- Carta para ti.

- ¿Para mí? A ver, dámela. Remitente: Monkey D. Luffy... ¡Luffy, cabronazo!

South Blue – Trafalgar Island

- ¿Una carta? ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias, pajarito!

El renito de nariz azul, ya algo crecido pero con la misma actitud infantil de siempre, recibió correctamente la carta. En cuanto miró la firma, no cupo en sí de alegría.

- ¡Lo haré, Luffy!

- ¿Qué pasa, Chopper? - le preguntó su amigo Law. Ahora Chopper vivía en la isla donde éste reinaba y los dos habían hecho buenas migas.

- Me voy. ¡Gomen Law! ¡Hasta pronto!

Law se quedó con cara de wtf mientras lo asimilaba.

All Blue – Isla Submarina

- ¡SÍÍÍ! ¡GRACIAS LUFFY! ¡NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN CHWAN, VOY PARA ALLÁ!

Los habitantes de la isla fliparon al ver que el rubio, que ahora no se dejaba flequillo, salía corriendo en cualquier dirección en busca de sus chicas.

Algún lugar del West Blue

- ¡Una carta! ¡De Luffy-san! Luffy-san, esto me cala hasta los huesos. Porque claro, yo soy solo huesos. ¡Yohohohoho Skull Joke!

Brook se había dedicado a viajar por todo el mar junto a Laboon. Los dos estaban muy emocionados al saber que iban a volver a ver a todos sus nakamas.

East Blue – Syrup

- Entendido, Luffy. Supongo que no te importará que lleve a una personita más... ¿verdad, Jackie?

La niña rubia de unos 10 años que se encontraba al lado de un más maduro Usopp (pelo corto y barba que le cubría desde las patillas hasta la barbilla) asintió y sonrió.

Grand Line – Una isla del cielo cualquiera

Una mano aporreó la puerta de una humilde casita en el bosque. Una chica que debía rondar los 12 años (aunque aparentaba algo más) abrió.

- ¿Viven aquí Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin? - preguntó el tipo de correos que debía entregar la carta. El pájaro se la había dado a él porque era el último lugar que le quedaba por visitar, y el pobre estaba tan rendido que nada más llegar se desmayó, y al joven le tocó pringar con el marrón.

- Sí – contestó brevemente la chica.

- Estas dos cartas son para ellos.

La chica le arrebató las cartas de las manos y, tras agradecer al mensajero, entró en la casa y entregó el correo a los destinatarios.

- Así que volver, ¿eh? - dijo Robin, cuya velocidad lectora era mucho mejor que la de Zoro.

- ¿Eh? Espera, mujer, que estoy leyendo. A ver... Por – eso, me – gus – ta – rí – a

- Trae, que yo te lo leo – dijo la chica, impaciente como su padre, robándole de las manos el papel.

Cuando la joven se lo leyó, Zoro sonrió y ordenó:

- Haced las maletas, nos vamos con nuestro capitán.

East Blue - Villa Fusha

- Ya solo quedas tú, Nami - dijo el rey de los piratas mientras le tendía a la mujer la carta.

- ¿De qué hablas, Luffy? - preguntó Nami, a quien Luffy había pillado estudiando la dirección de un molino de viento.

- Toma - le tendió la carta.

Nami rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta de él. Leyó el escrito y meditó.

- ¿Qué, no quieres? - preguntó Luffy.

- No, no es eso. ¿Qué pasará con _ellos?_

- Pues que vengan.

- ¿No será peligroso?

- ¿Os he dejado morir alguna vez a alguno? No, no lo he hecho. Puede que sea peligroso, pero todos unidos seremos imparables. ¡Shishishishi!

Nami sonrió y fue directa a su casa a hacer las maletas.

* * *

¡Por fin termine! Ugh, no sabéis el tiempo que llevo queriendo escribir esto; pero, por fin, lo he acabado :)

Ah, por cierto, la carta no la pienso mostrar hasta el último capítulo xD y ya os enteraréis de por qué se reúnen en el próximo capi.

No he puesto de categoría family (aunque como ya habréis visto algunos ya tienen hijos y eso) porque más que una familia me parecen como grandes amigos x3

Un poco de publicidad: si ya han visto las dos últimas temporadas de kuroshitsuji (black butler) no olviden mirar el fic mío y de neko-chan: s/10242570/1/Black-Butler-The-Next-Story

No olviden comentar!

Disclaimer: los personajes de one piece son de Oda-sama

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	2. Reunión

**CAPÍTULO II: REUNIÓN**

- ¿Otra vez el primero? Y luego soy yo el que se pierde.

Zoro acababa de entrar en el bar de Shakky, abriendo la puerta con algo de violencia. Ésta, arqueando una ceja, dijo:

- Tengo un ligero deja-vu.

- Y yo – dijo una voz procedente de la barra.

El peliverde dirigió la vista hacia allí, esbozó una media sonrisa y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el propietario de la voz.

- ¡Rayleigh!

Los dos, el primer oficial del antiguo rey de los piratas y el primer oficial del actual rey de los piratas, se estrecharon la mano.

- Vaya, esto no ha cambiado nada – se escuchó a Robin desde la puerta.

Las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hacia la mujer morena que entraba en la estancia. Detrás de ella, una chica alta para su edad no pasó desapercibida.

- Anda, una Nico Robin en miniatura – comentó Rayleigh divertido.

Sí, era cierto que se parecía bastante: tenía su pelo y sus ojos; sin embargo, algunas mechas verdes en su flequillo y una nariz pequeña aunque larga desvelaban quién era su otro progenitor.

Tras el comentario de Rayleigh, la chica esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo tendiéndole la mano:

- Soy Kuina. Encantada.

Rayleigh le dio la mano y se presentó; a él y a Shakky, quien le estaba sirviendo una jarra de sake al espadachín.

- ¿Me sirves a mí también? - probó suerte Kuina.

- ¡TÚ NO PUEDES TOMAR SAKE! - exclamaron Rayleigh, Shakky y Zoro mientras Robin reía divertida.

- Y bien, ¿qué os trae por el bar? - preguntó Shakky cuando la cosa se calmó un poco.

- Luffy nos convocó aquí – dijo Robin acomodándose junto a Zoro y Kuina en un sofá. Esta última, aburrida, sacó un libro y comenzó a leer.

- ¿Una reunión mugiwara? Creí que decidísteis separaros. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que Luffy os junte de nuevo? - dudó Rayleigh.

- Pues, en realidad, no lo sabemos muy bien. Luffy...

Antes de que Zoro pudiera terminar la frase, una voz se alzó sobre la suya.

- ¡Aquí está mi Robin-chwannnn! - gritó el cocinero mientras sangraba exageradamente por la nariz.

"Genial, otra vez ese ero-cook por aquí" pensó Zoro.

- Cuánto tiempo, Sanji – ver que la arqueóloga le llamaba por su nombre hizo que Sanji se derritiera por dentro.

- Aparta, marimo, para que me siente con mi amada Robin-chwan.

- No te enteras, cejas rizadas – rió Zoro mientras le robaba un beso a Robin. Estuvieron unos segundos pegados y se separaron sonrientes.

Sanji empezó a comprender y seguidamente un aura oscura comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor. Se abalanzó hacia Zoro, pero éste a duras penas lo esquivó.

- Sanji-san...

- ¿Sí, Robin-cwan? - soñó Sanji bajando la guardia y provocando un puñetazo por parte del espadachín.

- Intenta no dejar a Kuina huérfana – dijo Robin con una sonrisa señalando a su hija, a quien Sanji no había visto hasta ahora..

El cocinero comenzó a asimilar. Quería matar al marimo por _robarle_ a su Robin-chwan, pero tenían una hija y la arqueóloga entristecería si mataba al padre de ésta. Resignado, se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo de la familia. Rayleigh y Shakky reían.

- Han crecido – sonrió Shakky

- No tanto – correspondió Rayleigh.

Justo entonces, una gran silueta irrumpió en el lugar gritando:

- ¡SUPEEEEEEEEERRRRRR! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TRIPULACIÓN FAVORITA?!

Todos sonrieron, incluido Sanji. Un cyborg escandaloso siempre anima la situación.

Kuina miró hacia el carpintero del barco. Aparte de sus padres, era el único mugiwara que había conocido antes de ese día.

- Hola, Tío Franky.

- ¡Y aquí tenemos a la gran Kuinaaaa!

Se sonrieron mutuamente y, para sorpresa de todos, la antes fría Kuina le dio un cálido abrazo al cyborg. "Te he echado de menos" dijo la chica en un suspiro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Os conocíais de antes? - preguntó el cocinero extrañado.

- Algo así – respondió Franky.

Otro mugiwara más entró en el bar; esta vez un reno de nariz azul.

- ¡Por fin llegué! - exclamó dando un abrazo individual a cada nakama. Cuando vio a Kuina, se extrañó un poco. Ésta había vuelto a su personalidad emo y se había sentado de nuevo en el sofá a leer.

- Es Kuina, nuestra hija – aclaró Robin viendo a Chopper dudoso. El médico ya lo suponía, pero no le vino nada mal la aclaración.

- Hola, Kuina. Yo soy Chopper – se presentó.

- Qué mono – dijo indiferentemente Kuina (aunque en verdad lo pensaba) sin dirigirle la mirada.

- No has cambiado, Chopper. Estás igual que hace doce años – sonrió Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Chopper aguardó unos segundos antes de hacer su "baile de la felicidad".

- ¡Así no me hacéis feliz, cabronazos!

- ¡Ohh, qué cosita tan mona! - se escuchó una voz infantil desde la puerta. Por ella apareció una chica rubia de pelo rizado que abrazó a Chopper sin pensarlo dos veces. Seguidamente, entró Usopp.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Fíjate, si esto no ha cambiado! - exclamó el francotirador.

La niña rubia levantó la vista y, al ver que varios ojos la observaban con curiosidad (menos los de Zoro, que se había dormido; y Kuina, que pasaba de todo aquello), se escondió tras Usopp.

- Tranquila, Jackie, son de confianza...

- Yohohohoho.

Brook entró tranquilamente, ignorando a una chica que le miraba de reojo con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración; y otra que se escondía tras su padre y casi lloraba.

Tras hacer las presentaciones y reír con el reencuentro, todos estaban muy felices y de pronto Rayleigh recordó la conversación pendiente con Zoro.

- Así que, ¿para qué os reunió Luffy?

- Ni idea... solo dijo que nos necesitaba – dijo Sanji calando el cigarrillo.

- Y que íbamos a volver a la mar – aclaró Robin.

- ¡Es una petición que no podemos ignorar de nuestro SUPER capitán! - creo que no hace falta decir quién gritó eso.

Siguieron divagando unos minutos sobre qué le pasaba por la cabeza al rey de los piratas, hasta que una figura femenina que hizo que Sanji volviera a sangrar por la nariz entró al bar.

- ¡Hola! - exclamó Nami.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, un chico con un sombrero de paja que no era Luffy entró y se dirigió corriendo con entusiasmo hacia Rayleigh.

- ¿Tú eres Rayleigh? Mucho gusto, soy Ray. ¿Sabes que me pusieron mi nombre por ti? Bueno, por ti y porque a mis padres les parecía bonito. Pero me alegro de conocerte. ¡Cómo mola este sitio! - hablaba muy rápido, y pronto pasó a preguntar a los demás - ¿Eres un robot? ¿Por qué fumas? ¡Yo también quiero ser un reno! ¡Eh, no te duermas! ¿Qué lees? ¿Por qué tienes la nariz tan larga?

Esas preguntas inconexas hacían que nadie advirtiera quién acababa de entrar con un niño pequeño en brazos.

- ¡Sugooiiiii! ¡Habéis venido todos!

El rey de los piratas ya no llevaba su característico sombrero. Aun así, le seguirían llamando sombrero de paja durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Aquí tenéis el otro capi :) Siento no haber dicho por qué se reúnen, pero iba a quedar muuy largo si lo ponía y quería que quedaran más o menos igual los dos capis x3 En el próximo lo pongo, lo prometo! Además me gusta dejaros con la intriga... (se tapa la boca corriendo) no debería haber dicho esoo!

Para que os imaginéis a los personajes, son todos iguales menos:

Luffy: un poco más alto y con un rostro más adulto.

Zoro: más alto (crece hasta ser un poco más alto que Robin) y con el ojo izquierdo abierto (ya veréis por qué)

Usopp: con barba recortada y el pelo corto.

Sanji: sin flequillo (las 2 cejas miran para el mismo lado).

Franky: ya lo dije en el último

Kuina: pelo negro con mechas verdes en el flequillo, ojos azules, nariz como la de Zoro (no me gusta la nariz de Robin xD)

Jackie: pelo rubio rizado, bajita

Ray: 12 años, pelo negro y ojos marrones, sombrero de paja (ya veréis por qué lo lleva)

Nik (el otro hijo de Luffy y Nami): 4 años, ojos grandes y negros, pelo naranja.

* * *

nekito-sama: gracias por tu review! me encantó ver que no hacía ni 12h desde que subí el fic y ya tenía un comentario xD espero que te guste el capítulo 2!

neko alessa: amo el ZoRo (y a Zoro :3), y no te preocupes por lo del hijo de Zoro y Robin, porque... ¡AAHH NO PUEDO HACER SPOILER! :3

Kiruru: me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más... ¡gomen! Por cierto, el chico que aparece junto a Luffy en tu foto de perfil se parece a Nik xD

Sabina-Chan: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste! aquí tienes el capítulo 2

Michele: siento dejarte de nuevo con la intriga :'c Pero bueeeno gomen de nuevo (xD me salió rima)

No olviden comentar!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	3. Nuevo objetivo

**CAPÍTULO III: NUEVO OBJETIVO**

Ya sentados, los sombrero de paja suspiraron antes de dar paso a su capitán. Incluso Nik se calló, aunque un niño de cuatro años como él no podía estarse quieto ni un segundo. Tras un pequeño silencio, Luffy tomó aire, y se preparó para decir algo importante. Se aclaró la garganta y exclamó:

- ¡SANJI! ¡MESHI MESHI!

Todos cayeron al estilo anime y Nami le dio una colleja. Pero claro, con un capitán así, qué se podía esperar.

Ya más serio (porque había comido algo de carne que Shakky tenía guardado por ahí), el rey de los piratas volvió a tomar aire, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

- ¡Cómo mola que estéis todos aquí! Bueno, para empezar, el otro día me dieron el periódico, y como ahora leo el periódico, pues vi algo raro...

Sacó un periódico arrugado y manchado de salsa y carne del bolsillo y mostró lo que ponía en la portada: Pirata novato acaba con las bases 5, 6 y 7 de la Armada Revolucionaria. Treinta y siete muertos y más de doscientos heridos.

- Ah, leí acerca de esto hace poco. Por lo que sé, se llama Lied y la noche anterior al atentado pintó en todas las paredes de las ciudades "la muerte está cerca". Después, por un Den-Den Mushi proyector, afirmó que había hecho todo eso y, justo cuando le iban a detener, desapareció y las ciudades comenzaron a arder – comentó Robin -. Se dice que es un loco que puede ver el futuro, y sus predicciones se muestran en una nube de humo.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con volver al mar? - dudó Zoro.

- Girad la cabeza y fijaos en la esquina de arriba a la derecha de la foto – ordenó Nami.

Todos dirigieron las miradas a la esquina superior derecha de la foto. Se asombraron al ver la imagen de su capitán ensangrentado y medio muerto en una especie de nube de humo. _Pero qué coj... _pensó Franky en voz alta.

- En el periódico dice que en un bar un periodista infiltrado le preguntó a Lied que por qué hacía eso, y él dijo: "Quiero ver morir a cierta persona. No sé dónde vive, así que iré eliminando sitios y disminuyendo las probabilidades" - leyó Sanji.

- Quiero retarle – declaró Luffy -. Quiero que vea que las vidas de la gente no es nada para tomarse a broma. Y quiero que vengáis conmigo.

Tras un breve silencio, Zoro se levantó, se desperezó y tomó la palabra:

- Pues vamos, ya echaba de menos el mar.

- Oye, espera, espera, Zoro... ¿no crees que es arriesgado? - dijo Usopp con preocupación – Tú mismo tienes una hija, me comprendes.

- Ya sabíamos que íbamos a zarpar antes de que Luffy nos dijera todo eso, así que no debemos dudar ahora – afirmó Zoro.

- Y yo no moriré tan fácilmente – dijo Kuina con una media sonrisa. Jackie la miraba con admiración.

Todos se levantaron, motivados por las palabras de Zoro, cuando, de pronto, Rayleigh, que había estado escuchando callado junto a Shakky toda la escena, dijo:

- ¿Tenéis un barco?

Todos miraron a Luffy, quien exclamó:

- ¡Franky! ¿Tenemos barco?

- ¡Tranquilo, Luffy! ¡Todo está SUPEEER controlado!

Hubo un suspiro de alivio general en la estancia. Franky salió de allí acompañado de Kuina, y detrás de ellos salieron todos los demás.

- SUGOOOIIIIIIII – gritó Luffy al ver el barco. Estaba hecho con el mismo material que el Sunny, pero en el mascarón de proa había una figura del jolly roger de los sombrero de paja.

Luffy estiró sus brazos y subió al barco. Nada más caer en él, sus pies entraron en contacto con una especie de burbuja como las de Sabaody. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que, en efecto, era una de esas burbujas. El suelo del barco estaba hecho de eso.

- ¿Esto qué es? - preguntó.

- Para evitar tener que hacer el recubrimiento. Hay burbujas de coral repartidas por todo el barco. ¡Fue una SUPER idea! ¡AWW!

La tripulación comenzó a subir al barco, impresionados por el gran trabajo de Franky. Sí, era un barco extraordinario. Digno del rey de los piratas.

En unos minutos, salieron al mar. Y un rato después, comenzó la fiesta, que duró hasta... bueno, duró hasta que no pudieron más XD

* * *

Wii nuevo capítulo! Espero que no os haya decepcionado :3 Siento haber tardado tanto, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo de nada (tengo que estudiar, hacer deberes, comer, tocar el piano, hacer deporte, comer, ver anime, escribir, tener vida social, comer...). Intentaré subir el siguiente antes de que acabe la semana (espero que me quede un poquito más largo).

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! No olviden comentar!

* * *

hanasho: Perdón por tardar tanto! Bueno, aquí tienes el capi y ya sabes por qué se reúnen :3

Kiruru: gracias por el cumplidoo! Jejejej Me encantaría leer el doujinshi, me gustó mucho Como enviado del cielo y Como caído del cielo, y ando intentando leer Creciendo con los mugiwara. Si pudieras pasarme el link y eso te lo agradecería ^^

neko alessa: si te cuento el final ya no tiene gracia u.u Yo también me haría okama! Y me casaría con... ¿la reina suplente? XDDD

Sabina-chan: en serio? O.O me alegro de que te fascinee x)

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	4. Post-fiesta (?

**CAPÍTULO IV: POST-FIESTA** (XD)

Eran ya las doce de la mañana en el barco mugiwara. La fiesta había terminado, quizá, unas horas antes, cuando la mayoría cayeron rendidos. Ahora, varios de la tripulación dormitaban en cubierta.

Nik, quien acababa de despertarse, se levantó y frotándose los ojos fue en busca de comida. Llegó a la cocina sin esfuerzo, buscó el frigorífico con la vista y, tras encontrarlo, intentó abrirlo. No llegaba bien al asa ni saltando, así que se subió a un taburete que había por allí cerca y procedió a abrir la nevera. Metió la cabeza dentro y sacó un trozo de pastel. No era carne, pero algo era algo.

- No deberías hacer eso, Nik-chan. Sanji te reñirá.

Nik volteó la vista rápidamente para ver quién le decía aquello. Era Robin, quien estaba sentada en un gran banco tras la mesa del comedor.

- Si me riñe le echo la culpa a mi padre – dijo convencido Nik mientras bajaba del taburete.

- No se puede tirar la piedra y esconder la mano – comentó la arqueóloga con una de sus sonrisas -. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Nik se sentó junto a Robin y colocó el pastel en la mesa. Iba a coger un trozo pero la mujer con una mano fleur se lo impidió. El niño la miró con sus grandes ojos negros y dijo:

- Pero Robiin, tengo hambreeeeeeee.

Robin volvió a sonreír observando el parecido que tenía el niño a su padre y le ordenó:

- Si te lo comes, tendrás que decirle a Sanji que has sido tú. ¿Me lo prometes?

- ¡Yosh! - cogió con su manita un trozo de pastel y se lo metió en la boca, llenándosela toda de nata.

La arqueóloga miró cómo el niño disfrutaba con el pastel y le acarició la cabeza.

- Nik-chan, ¿es tu nombre completo Niku? - para los que no lo sepan, Niku en japonés es algo así como bola de carne.

- No, _afí_ me _querfía_ poner papá, _pfero_ como a mamá no le _ustaba_ _defidieron_ ponerme Nik, _abrefiado_, porque _zonaba mefor_ – explicó con la boca llena.

- Fufufu, propio de ellos.

En otra parte del barco, Luffy se despertó. Vio que la mayoría estaban dormidos, y su primer impulso fue ir a buscar comida, pero desertó al ver un rotulador negro cerca del lugar donde dormía Zoro.

- Shishishi, ya lo verá Zoro cuando se despierte.

Chopper, que llevaba un buen rato despierto pero no tenía ganas de levantarse, vio a Luffy "adornar" a Zoro y decidió ir él también. Los dos reían al ver la cara que se le había quedado al espadachín: le habían pintado un monóculo, un mostacho, una distinguida perilla, pecas y cejas peludas.

- ¿Qué le han hecho al pobre Zoro? - dijo Usopp (que se acababa de levantar) entre risas.

Mientras, Jackie, escondida tras su padre, reía levemente. Pronto, toda la tripulación (menos Robin, Nik y Kuina) se reían de Zoro en un corrillo alrededor de él. Con tantas risas, Zoro acabó por despertarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo desperezándose - ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Las risas de todos aumentaron.

- Tienes algo en la cara, pero no son monos – rió Sanji.

- ¿Qué tengo en la cara? ¿Qué me habéis hecho? - dijo palpándose la cara enfadado.

La risa de todos y cada uno de ellos aumentó cuando Chopper le tendió un espejo al espadachín, quien se levantó y dijo:

- ¡Quién coño ha hecho esto! ¡¿Has sido tú, cejas rizadas?!

- Esta vez, no - afirmó riendo y dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

- ¡¿Entonces...?! - su mirada llegó a la mano de Luffy. Al ver el rotulador, salió corriendo detrás de su capitán.

Sí, todo volvía a ser como antes...

El desayuno ya estaba servido. Sanji llamó a todo el mundo y éstos se sentaron a comer. Las tortitas olían que alimentaban. Fue sirviendo uno a uno cada plato. Al llegar donde estaba sentado Zoro, se detuvo para mirar su cara. Se la había lavado a conciencia pero aun así quedaba un poco de resto de su monóculo.

Ya servida la comida, todos dijeron un "que aproveche" y comenzaron a comer.

- ¿Hoy hacemos otra fiesta? - preguntó entusiasmado Ray.

- No – negó rotundamente Nami -. Hay que ahorrar comida, que ayer gastásteis medio frigorífico en tonterías.

- Porfiiiiiiiii – suplicaron varios en la sala.

- Que no, además podemos ponernos en peligro si nos atacan y estamos festejando... - hizo una pausa pensativa - Oye, ahora que lo pienso: si nos quedamos todos dormidos, ¿quién protegió el barco?

La respuesta a esa pregunta solo la sabía Kuina, quien esbozó una media sonrisa de suficiencia y bostezó, pues había estado despierta toda la noche.

* * *

Y otro capítulo más. El título me ha quedado un poco mal XD pero no se me ocurría otra cosa.

Sí, ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar antes de que acabara la semana, pero estoy MUY liada y no tuve tiempo. Además me deprimí un poco porque el número de reviews va cada vez bajando más (empezamos con 5, después con 4 y por último con 2 :'c), pero me dije: *música épica* DEBES SUBIRLO POR TODOS TUS LECTORES, COMENTEN O NO, PORQUE POR ALGO SON LECTORES ^^ (yo me entiendo :3)

Ah, y os voy a dejar que escojáis el nombre del barco, no se me ocurre ninguno xD (lo siento, mi imaginación está en huelga). Ponedlo en los comentarios! (No olviden comentar ene)

* * *

hanasho: jeje sí que es un troll... XD Sí que es serio :'c me preocupaba que no gustara el nuevo villano y eso, espero que parezca malo maloso y a la vez superrr (?

Sabina-Chan: XD es un malditoo :C Y el Sunny supongo que se haría viejo, la verdad no sé por qué no lo puse si me encanta :3 pero buaano ahora tenemos el nuevo supeer barco sin nombre (buscad uno plz) (: Nos leemos!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	5. Tierra a la vista

**CAPÍTULO V: TIERRA A LA VISTA**

Tres días. Tres días habían pasado desde que zarparon en busca de su nuevo enemigo, Lied. Ya se habían acostumbrado al nuevo barco y a los nuevos miembros, aunque hubo que hacer reformas, puesto que Franky había diseñado un cuarto para Zoro y Robin, otro para Kuina y Nami y otro para los demás hombres; así que convirtieron el que iba a ser para Kuina y Nami en uno para Luffy y Nami, y cortaron un trozo de biblioteca para construir un cuarto para los niños.

En el cuarto de Luffy y Nami...

Nami sonrió. Habían pasado una buena noche. Gran detalle de Franky eso de insonorizar las habitaciones. La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a un Luffy, quien roncaba a más no poder, y fue a salir de la habitación, pero unos brazos de goma la atraparon.

- No te vayaaaaaaas...

Nami amaba cuando Luffy ponía esa voz, tan infantil pero a la vez tan... tan suya. Se giró y se volvió a tumbar junto al rey de los piratas, diciendo casi en un susurro:

- ¿Repetimos lo de anoche?

Luffy no respondió, simplemente la besó con esos labios cálidos húmedos que sólo a su navegante le dejaba probar.

En el cuarto de Zoro y Robin...

Zoro abrió los ojos. No le sorprendió ver a Robin sentada en la cama, leyendo. Copió su posición y sentó a la mujer encima suya, rodeándola con los brazos, cosa que a ella no le molestó.

Zoro empezó a besarle lentamente el cuello mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba levemente el vientre. Así permanecieron unos minutos, hasta que Robin perdió la concentración en su libro y buscó los labios de Zoro. Cuando los encontró, sus lenguas se enredaron en una danza perfecta. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

- Buenos días, Robin.

- Buenos días, Zoro.

En el cuarto de los hombres...

- ¡Joder! ¿Quién se ha tufado? - gritó Sanji, a quien un desagradable olor había despertado de un gran sueño con su Nami-swan y su Robin-chwan.

- ¡Yohohohoho! Pude haber sido yo, pero no puedo porque no tengo nalgas... ¡Skull Joke!

- Yo no he sido, Sanji... - dijo inocentemente Chopper.

- A mí no me mires, mis pedos huelen SUPER bien.

Sanji suspiró fuertemente. ¿Por qué a él, un caballero, le había tocado estar con esa plaga de imbéciles? Debió haberle pedido a Usopp que le dejara hacer la guardia esa noche...

En el cuarto de los niños...

Ray, Nik y Jackie estaban charlando. De vez en cuando, Kuina soltaba algún comentario mórbido, pero solo para _animar el ambiente_.

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad tienes un unicornio? - dudó Nik.

- Sí, se llama Pepe, yo misma lo domestiqué – mintió Jackie.

- ¡Sugooiii! ¿Podremos montar algún día? - exclamó Ray.

- Quizá cuando volvamos a mi pueblo – sonrió Jackie.

- Quizá cuando volvamos a tu pueblo el unicornio esté muerto - dijo Kuina con una tranquilidad que daba miedo.

Todos le dedicaron una mirada asesina a la chica. Ray se acercó a ella y le susurró que le siguiera el juego, porque Nik estaba ilusionado con el unicornio.

- Nik, lo del unicornio no existe. Jackie se lo ha inventado todo - arruinó Kuina lo que le dijo el otro chico.

Nik miró a Ray, esperanzado. Ray cambió de tema y le dijo que iban a pedir a Sanji que cocinara Niku, la comida favorita de los hermanos. A Nik se le olvidó enseguida el tema del unicornio y se puso a saltar en la cama.

- ¡Niku, Niku, Niku! - decía.

Ray sonrió. Adoraba a su hermano. El pequeño dirigió la vista hacia Kuina, se acercó a ella y le preguntó, curioso:

- ¿Eso qué es?

- Un libro – respondió.

- ¿Y para qué sirve?

- Para leer.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Kuina que te cuente un cuento, Nik? - propuso Ray – Seguro que sabe muchos.

Kuina esbozó una media sonrisa. Si había algo que se le diera bien era contar cuentos.

- Érase una vez...

Ray bostezó. Su estómago rugió pidiendo comida. Salió de la habitación y dejó a Jackie y a Nik embobados por la historia de Kuina sobre un dragón que no podía volar.

* * *

La voz de Usopp se escuchó en todo el barco. "Tierra a la vista", exclamó. Ya iba siendo hora de empezar las aventuras...

* * *

WoooW ya llevamos 5 capítulos o.O En serio, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, los niños empiezan a crecer c': xD

Bueno, como ya habréis visto las aventuras ya van a empezar! Veréis el estilo de lucha de todos... ¿Qué pasará con Luffy y Lied? ¿Quién ganará? To be continued XDDDD (Odio cuando sale eso en el anime porque tengo que esperar una semana :'c)

PD: Como no habéis puesto nombre al barco (:c no hombre no importa xD), el otro día en clase Neko-chan (con la que comparto cuenta) y yo nos pusimos a divagar sobre cómo ponerle, y nos decantamos por Holiday (salía en el libro de inglés xD). ¿Os gusta? Ponedlo en los comentarios plz!

PD2: Neko-chan y yo nos aburríamos en clase de historia y comenzamos a hacer una portada para el fic. Es un poco cutre, pero es lo que hay! Quizá para la semana que viene o por ahí esté lista ^^!

PD3: Yo soy la que escribe este fanfic, Neko-chan ni siquiera se lo ha leído (:'c), pero le hago cincuenta mil spoilers y le cuento lo que pienso poner y ella me da opiniones. Además, ella dibuja mil veces mejor que yo, y va a hacer las portadas de los fics y eso... Y por eso hacemos tan buen equipo 3 (?

* * *

hanasho: Ya ves, siempre trolleando a Zoro y Robin tan buena persona... :3 Me alegro de que te guste el ambiente! Y claro cómo no, Nami con su oficio de tesorera tacaña XD

neko alessa: intento que se parezcan! Aunque Kuina tiene una personalidad más mórbida que la de ellos dos juntos a su edad, me da miedo (? Espero que te hayan gustado tanto el ZoRo como el LuNa! Nos leemos!

Kiruru: XD no entiendo demasiado el deviantart (mátenme), entré en tu perfil y vi que solo estaba la portada y 2 páginas del doujinshi, ¿es que has subido eso o me he confunfido? Siento de verdad ser taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan _manca_ en eso xD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	6. Explosiones

**CAPÍTULO VI: EXPLOSIONES**

"El que saque el palo más corto se queda vigilando el barco". Esas palabras ya habían sido escuchadas por los mugiwaras más de una vez.

- ¡Bien, me ha tocado a mí! - exclamó Nik.

- Baka, tú no puedes montar guardia – le riñó su madre.

Nik se entristeció levemente cuando le obligaron a salirse de aquel ritual que mantenían cada vez que había que salir del barco.

- Mierda, he salido yo – se lamentó Sanji. Definitivamente, éste no era su día de suerte. Entre el suceso en la habitación y ahora esto... Y él que quería buscar _ladies_ en la nueva isla que iban a visitar...

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Y yo que quería el SUPER palo largo!

Esas palabras no tranquilizaban al cocinero. Franky era su nakama, sí, pero prefería quedarse con otro de sus camaradas... como Nami o Robin...

- ¡Bien, pues nos vamos! Nos vemos al anochecer en el barco, ¿vale? - cómo no, Nami siempre controlándolo todo.

Así, pasó el tiempo. Sanji y Franky se entretenían jugando a las cartas. De pronto, el cocinero recordó algo que había pasado en el bar.

- Oye, Franky, tú sabías desde antes lo de Robin y el marimo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, desde hace ya tiempo.

El carpintero comenzó a relatar cómo los conoció:hacía seis años, en la isla donde la familia vivía, existía un metal que sólo crecía una vez cada cien años, y que Franky necesitaba para una parte de su nuevo cuerpo. Comenzó a buscar en un bosque cerca de la ciudad y oyó que pronunciaban su nombre. Era Robin.

Tras quedarse un año con ellos para recolectar el metal y hacer buenas migas con Kuina, se fue a su ciudad con su Franky Family.

- ...Aunque han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que los vi. Han perdido ese brillo en la mirada... - terminó Franky su relato.

Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad, los restantes mugiwaras paseaban libremente. No había mucho que ver, había un restaurante, barios bares de copas, una cafetería y un parque donde había un mercadillo; y todo lo demás eran viviendas.

Ray había ido junto a Kuina al mercadillo. A la última no le importaba, y el muchacho se aburría de compras con su madre, así que esa era la única opción que vio de escaquearse cuando observó a la chica pasar cerca del puestecillo donde se encontraban. Pero, a decir verdad, allí también se aburría bastante; puesto que ella no era muy habladora y sólo compraba libros. Pero justo cuando se replanteaba escaparse de allí e ir a buscar a cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación, encontró un collar con una calavera al final que le gustó en uno de los puestos.

- ¿A cuánto el collar de la calavera? - preguntó el muchacho.

- Diecisiete berries – respondió aburrida la mujer de la tienda.

- ¡Pues vaya timo! Los he visto mejores a diez – se burló con el mismo don para los negocios que su madre.

- Diecisiete berries. Lo compras, o lo dejas.

- Diez.

- Quince.

- Doce y es mi última oferta.

- Hecho – dijo la mujer entregándole el collar.

Ray se dispuso a colocarse el accesorio en el cuello cuando se dio cuenta de que Kuina había desaparecido. Se iba a dirigir a buscarla, pero su estómago rugió y se decantó más por la carne. Salió del parque y escuchó su nombre.

- ¡Ray! - era Luffy.

Fue a la cafetería, donde su padre se encontraba con Nami, Nik, Usopp y Jackie. Tras algunos minutos, Brook y Chopper pasaron por la cafetería por casualidad. Poco después, Zoro, quien se había perdido intentando llevar a Robin al parque que habían visto antes, los divisó y se dirigió a ellos... pero justo cuando estaba llegando, se volvió a perder.

- Fufufufufu...

- ¡Calla, mujer! A ver, ¿dónde están ahora? Ya se han vuelto a perder...

Esas situaciones le resultaban demasiado graciosas a Robin. De repente, Zoro se topó con su hija, quien estaba dando vueltas desorientada por la ciudad.

- Oi Kuina, ¿tú sabes dónde están los demás?

- Los estoy buscando.

- Ah, pero si están allí – divisó el espadachín a unos diez metros.

- Pues vamos, sólo hay que ir en línea recta – dijo Kuina, olvidándose de que perderse en línea recta era uno de sus mayores defectos.

Tras las risas de los demás durante cinco o diez minutos, al final Robin se compadeció y los llevó de la mano hasta donde estaban sentados, para el aumento de las carcajadas de la tripulación mugiwara. Si padre e hija tenían mal sentido de la orientación individualmente, entre los dos eran desesperantes...

Justo cuando Zoro y Kuina se sentaron (y ésta última iba a pedir, seguramente sin éxito, algo de sake), una gran explosión resonó en toda la ciudad. De una calle salieron Sanji y Franky corriendo.

- ¿Pero qué...? - se preguntó el espadachín.

- ¡Sugoiiiii! - exclamó Luffy.

- Agarraos a mí! - ordenó el cocinero.

- Sí, hombre, me voy a agarrar yo a ti en seguida... - resopló Zoro.

- ¡Calla y agárrate, marimo!

Todos se agarraron como pudieron a Sanji y éste comenzó un mejorado Sky Walk. En ese instante, un tipo gordo apareció en la calle de la cafetería gritando:

- ¿Dónde están esos bastardos de mierda?

- ¿A quién llama ese bastardo? ¡Gomu gomu no Pistol!

El ataque impactó en el hombre, quien acabó en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Robin.

Franky se quitó el sudor de la frente y se preparó para transformarse mientras decía:

- Pues... estábamos en el barco y de pronto ese tío apareció... y nos dijo que traía un mensaje de Lied.

* * *

Y así, os dejo con la duda *huye antes de que le maten a palos*. No, venga, en serio, es que pensaba poner más peleas pero iba a quedar el capítulo el doble de largo, y éste ya ha quedado algo más largo que el otro (que quedó un poco corto xD). Y bueno, ya veréis los poderes mejorados de todos, su estilo de lucha, ¿cuál será el mensaje de Lied? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

PD: el otro día, releyendo el fic, vi que no había aclarado una cosa con Laboon: iba con Brook y decidieron ponerla para que propulsara el Holiday, como los barcos profesionales (palabras textuales de Luffy xD)

Comenten plz! Motivan muchísimo los reviews que dejáis ^^ ¡Quejaos, dad ideas, decid todo lo que se os ocurra, me haréis feliz :3!

* * *

neko alessa: ahora que lo pienso, sí que suena a miel... ¡Luffy se lo comerá! *detiene a Luffy* Y en los próximos capítulos pienso poner más ZoRo! Gracias por tus reviews, me encantan! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

hanasho: XD más bebés, morí con eso :') y Sanji... el pobre sufre mucho... algún día alguien le querrá... algún día (? Yo también me pregunto quién fue el culpable, a saber con esos locos x3 Gracias por tus reviews, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	7. A pelear de nuevo

**CAPÍTULO VII: A PELEAR DE NUEVO**

- ¡¿Un mensaje de Lied?! - se extrañó Nami - ¿Y cuál era?

Sanji empezó a recordar: Franky le estaba relatando algunas anécdotas que le pasaron en su época con Zoro, Robin y Kuina cuando oyeron un golpe seco. Fueron a ver qué era y descubrieron a aquel hombre, quien había llegado de un salto al barco.

- Vaya, pero si ya se ha ido todo el mundo – les dijo al verlos -. Pierna Negra Sanji, Cyborg Franky, dos miembros de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja. ¿Y vuestro capitán?

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó enfadado Sanji.

- ¿Yo? Yo soy un simple mensajero que debía algo a Lied.

- ¿A Lied? Cabronazo... - dijo Franky dirigiéndose hacia él con cara de malas pulgas.

Sanji detuvo a Franky y tomó la palabra:

- ¿Qué mensaje?

_Os vigilo_, eso dijo el mensajero. Dicho esto, sonrió y rompió el silencio que se había formado:

- Ahora os voy a matar. Piden un montón de berries por vuestra cabeza...

El hombre abrió su mano, en la que unos intrincados símbolos se compenetraban con complicados sistemas de cables; y Franky, al verla, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Vámonos – ordenó el cyborg.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntó el cocinero.

- Conozco esa técnica. Es parte de un mecanismo muy eficaz para la lucha que consiste en crear explosiones que hacen un gran daño a tu objetivo, pero a la vez es erróneo; si cometes algún error de cálculo, puedes acabar matando a más de uno.

Y así, torpemente y evitando que el mensajero dañara el menor número de edificios y personas, Sanji y Franky llegaron a la cafetería.

En esos momentos, Luffy le acababa de estampar el puño en la cara a su enemigo, quien había caído al suelo. Pero justo cuando pensaban que estaba vencido, sacó en unos segundos un Den-Den Mushi e hizo una llamada. _Venid_, dijo solamente. Y antes de que a los mugiwara les diera tiempo a reaccionar, una tripulación completa llegaron en peces voladores como los de los Rosy Life Riders (AKA Tobiuo Riders).

- Dejadme a mí al jefe – ordenó Luffy.

Sanji bajó junto a los demás. Unos treinta hombres armados con hachas, espadas, sables, pistolas y garrotes se arremolinaban entre ellos.

Franky y Chopper se transformaron, Brook y Zoro desenvainaron sus espadas, Usopp sacó a Kabuto – ahora de color dorado -, Luffy se preparó para atacar, Sanji estiró las piernas, Nami sacó el Clima Tact y Robin hizo su posición de ataque. A pesar de sus armas y su forma de prepararse para atacar, lo que más daba miedo era su mirada, una mirada sedienta de sangre. Pero no sólo ellos: Ray, Nik y Kuina también hacían ese gesto. Jackie se percató de ello y se asustó; sin embargo, optó por sacar su ballesta y apuntar al primer enemigo que vio. Así comenzó la pelea.

En las manos de Kuina aparecieron misteriosamente dos espadas, y ésta corrió a por un tipo dos cabezas más alto que ella, poseedor de un gran sable. Ray y Nik se abalanzaron a por un tipo con el pelo en forma de muslo de pollo y se lo intentaron comer, pero al ver que no sabía a carne, le hincharon a puñetazos y patadas.

- ¡Con la comida no se juega! - exclamó Nik.

Luffy sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo; y Nami se dio una palmada en la frente, temiendo que sus hijos hubieran heredado el intelecto de su padre. La navegante perdió por un momento el control de la situación y uno de los tipos intentó darle con el hacha, pero ésta se apartó lo justo para no recibir daño alguno.

- ¡Tranquila, mamá, yo te ayudo! - le gritó Ray mientras corría hacia ella.

Agarró al hombre del brazo y éste rió, como burlándose del niño; pero entonces sintió unas fuertes sacudidas y notó que estaba siendo electrocutado.

- ¿Akuma no mi? - preguntó una Robin fleur junto a Nami.

- Akuma no mi – asintió Nami.

La madre del chico se percató de su nuevo collar.

- ¿Cuánto te ha costado? - reclamó.

- Doce berries.

- ¿Y cuánto costaba de verdad?

- Quince.

Nami le pegó una colleja mientras le reñía:

- ¡Eso no vale más de un berrie!

Las peleas de todos se vieron interrumpidas por un grito, un grito del mensajero. Había sido finalmente vencido por Luffy gracias a una patada cargada de haki. Todos giraron la cabeza lo justo para ver cómo el perdedor huía débilmente y desaparecía por mar. Lo que quedaba de su tripulación siguió su camino y pronto los mugiwaras se vieron solos en una plaza. Algunos habitantes del pueblo miraban boquiabiertos desde algunas calles y balcones contiguos.

- Shishishishishi - una risa resonó en todo el silencioso pueblo.

Pronto, esa risa fue acompañada por varias más; risas sinceras y divertidas. Kuina, ajena a todo aquello, preguntó al camarero de la cafetería, quien observaba asombrado desde una distancia prudente:

- Oye, ¿me das sake?

- ¡QUE TÚ NO PUEDES TOMAR SAKE! - gritaron todos.

Otra carcajada general sonó en el pueblo. La tripulación del rey de los piratas decidió reír por un rato antes de preocuparse por Lied y su mensaje, que tenía más significado oculto de lo que pensaban.

* * *

No me creo que haya podido terminarlo a tiempo! Tenía toda la semana repleta de exámenes y trabajos, aún no sé de dónde he sacado tiempo para esto xD No sé si ha quedado un poco corto, pero si es así ya veis por qué.

Hubo algo que me dejó sorprendida: ¿nadie se ha preguntado por qué Zoro, Robin y Kuina perdieron ese brillo en la mirada? Bien, fue porque... neeh ya lo veréis no puedo explicarlo ahora :3

La escena de Nami riñendo a Ray se la debo a hanasho, vi su review y esa estúpida idea se me ocurrió así de repente :facepalm:

No olviden comentar!

* * *

neko alessa: me mató tu review! Me puse a reírme a carcajadas en medio del salón y mis padres me miraron raro ene. Que bien que te haya encantado el capi! Espero que te encante este xD Y sí, pobre, pobre Sanji; no tengo nada contra él, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero al pobre no le quiere nadie, excepto Violet adfdsfekgjfvg (ODIO a Violet xD) Y tengo que poner más ZoRo y LuNa, pero no sé dónde meterlo. Tengo un capítulo SUPER para ellos programado, ya lo veréis ^^ Nos leemos!

hanasho: agh ODIO, ODIO a Violet. Ella muere en este fic (? Franky es demasiado SUPER para las chicas xD Y ya ves, lo de Nami y su descuento fue SUPER, se me vino a la cabeza esa escena tan loca :D Robin seguro que está entretenida ya para toda la vida, con dos personajes como ellos quién no ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo x3

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	8. Nostalgia

**CAPÍT****ULO VIII: NOSTALGIA  
**

Zoro se comenzaba a desesperar. No sabía cómo, pero Sanji había conseguido embaucar a Robin para cantar en el karaoke con él; y, encima, era una canción que se burlaba de los marimos. Y, para colmo, se le había acabado el sake.

El espadachín miraba sonrojado a la arqueóloga con cara de pocos amigos. Ésta simplemente sonreía. Cuando a Sanji no se le ocurrió más letra, se acabó la canción; y entonces bajaron del escenario. Robin se sentó junto a Zoro y le ofreció su copa de sake.

- No, quédate tu sake – ordenó él.

- Fufufufu, ¿ahora estás enfadado conmigo? - rió ella.

- Me has hecho pasar el ridículo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Zoro esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo:

- Ahora tendrás que recompensarme.

Robin sonrió y le besó en la mejilla.

- Sabes a sake – argumentó la arqueóloga.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Zoro la besó intensamente. Robin se giró y tomó su mano, para así separarse y llevarlo a la fuerza al escenario.

- Ahora vas a cantar – ordenó la mujer mientras salía del tablado y dejaba al hombre con esa cara de perplejidad que tanto le gustaba.

_Mierda_, pensó para sus adentros el espadachín.

¿Que cómo habían acabado allí? Pues bien, tras la pelea, fueron al restaurante y comieron a más no poder. Después, para horror de todos, Luffy descubrió que dentro del establecimiento había un karaoke; y no se pensó dos veces el mostrar sus habilidades en el escenario.

Así avanzó la noche. Luffy y Nami desaparecieron _misteriosamente_ tras unas horas; y Nik, el hijo de ambos, se sintió desamparado y se durmió en el regazo de su hermano Ray con paranoias en la cabeza, paranoias que pronto fueron sustituidas por pensamientos de carne.

- Mnhm... niku... - balbuceó en sueños.

Robin tomó asiento junto a Ray mientras veía a Zoro rascarse la nuca y aclararse la garganta. Su mirada se enterneció levemente al ver al niño dormido.

- Robin... - la sacó Ray de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Y tu hija?

- No sé, Kuina suele ir a dar paseos sin rumbo fijo – dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Nik -. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Porque me aburro.

El aburrimiento era uno de los peores defectos del chico. Su primera opción había sido jugar con su padre, pero no estaba. Nik estaba dormido, así que tampoco podía ser. Chopper, Jackie, Franky y Brook animaban a Zoro a cantar, pero al chico no le apetecía reírse de su nakama. Sanji intentaba ligarse a una camarera, y eso no era interesante para el muchacho. Usopp estaba dibujando, y ése siempre había sido el talento de su hermano y no el de él, por lo que decidió no ir con el francotirador. Sólo quedaba Kuina.

- Si quieres, yo me quedo con Nik y tú vas a buscarla – le leyó Robin el pensamiento.

- ¡Vale, gracias!

Mientras el chico salía del establecimiento, Zoro terminó de cantar una _super_ canción acompañado de Franky, y se sentó en el sitio que Ray había ocupado. Robin pareció no advertir su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupada observando al niño pequeño que tenía en sus brazos. El espadachín sonrió y suspiró. Robin hizo lo mismo y dijo:

- Se parece tanto a él...

- Pero a la vez es tan diferente... - completó Zoro.

Volvieron a suspirar. Fue un suspiro de nostalgia que, a pesar de resonar en toda la sala, sólo tuvo sentido para ellos.

Tras buscar un rato, la encontró por casualidad sentada en la arena de la playa. Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Y a ti qué te importa.

- ¿Jugamos a algo?

- No.

Ray se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta. Pero se aburría, y mucho, así que decidió seguir hablando cuando se percató de que la chica escribía en su libreta:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Escribir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Y a ti qué te importa.

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? - cambió el joven de tema al ver que el otro no tenía salida.

- Escribir un libro que cuente la verdad.

Ray sonrió. Ya había caído en sus redes.

- ¿La verdad?

- Sí, quiero que nadie crea más las mentiras que nos han estado contando durante toda la vida.

- ¿Mentiras? ¿Como cuáles?

Kuina suspiró y se levantó.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó el chico.

- A estar sola.

Ray se rindió. La chica era más difícil de embaucar de lo que había pensado. Se fue al karaoke de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos verdes le observaban.

* * *

Ha quedado cortitoo :'c Para el próximo capítulo dejadme tiempo porque va a ser larguito y hermozo :3 He decidido cambiar el género de friendship a family para que lo encuentren mejor y tal ^^

Os gusta la portada? Ya sé que está MUY mal xD pero yo estoy orgulloza porque la hicimos Neko-chan y yo y está medianamente aceptable. Os pongo a quién hizo cada una.

Yo (Inu-chan): Zoro, Nami, Nik, Chopper, Sanji y la esquina de la vergüenza (Franky, Brook y Usopp XD)

Neko-chan: Luffy, Ray, la mayor parte de Kuina y Jackie.

Las dos: Robin

(Neko-chan: GAAAAAY okno)

Ya está, que esta parte va a ser más larga que el propio capítulo. Comentad cuál es el mejor y cuál es el peor XD

PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Neko-chan, porque está teniendo problemas con su familia y tal TTwTT

* * *

Kokutouyoru: Gracias por tu review! Es el primer review crítico que tengo, me emocioné mucho al verlo y Neko-chan dice que estaba insoportable hablando de eso todo el día xD. (Representación gráfica: Neko-chan tirada en la mesa babeando xD) He intentado que lo de los hijos no líe tanto y espero otro review tuyo.

neko alessa: En serio? Estaba un poco improvisado xDUu Alguien más al club de fans de Odiamos a Violet (? Sanji tiene que quedarse solo! XD okno pobechito. El capi ZoRo que te dije no era éste, sino el siguiente :3

hanasho: Si es que los mugiwara lo valen! XD Nik es el orgullo de papá y el miedo de todo el mundo con niku en la mano (? La verdad sería raro ver a Kuina babeando una espada ahora que lo pienso xD Y no se si tendrían haki... *cara de pensando* quien sabe, ya lo pensare... XD

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


End file.
